Keira
Keira is Samos' daughter and Jak's love interest in the first, second games and Jak X. She and Jak do not stop liking each other in the third game, rather Jak's banishment to the Wasteland and the three way war for Haven City give them very little time together in that time frame. It is unknown what became of Keira's mother or who she is, as she has made no appearances in any of the games as of yet, and has only been mentioned once very briefly in Jak X. She is presumably one year younger than Jak, as he is roughly two when he travels back to the past, and Samos had no children yet. Mechanic Keira is a professional mechanic and is very handy with vehicles. In the first game, her Zoomer helps in multiple missions for moving across lava and mountainous terrain. She also works on the Blue Sage's machine for lifting objects in order to help Jak and Daxter move the boulder from the entrance of Klaww's roust. After she, her father, Jak, and Daxter find a rift rider at the end of the first game, all four of them are on it when it goes to the future in the second game. Throughout the second game, she builds a replica of it for them to get home. It turns out that her replica was actually the original rift rider, as the younger Samos and younger Jak took it back in time at the end of the second game. She finally comes to racing in Jak X, after a long dispute between Keira and her father. Love interest Jak and Keira can briefly be seen staring at one another or being a little quiet around one another in various parts of all the games,but mainly the first game (more so for Jak, as he does not speak in this game, except when he jumps or attacks). During the end of the first and second games, Jak and Keira attempt to kiss, but are always interrupted by Daxter. At the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they almost kiss but Daxter stops them and says: "Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!" At the end of Jak II, they are interrupted when Daxter interrupts them again, this time because of Onin who was seemingly very drunk. They do not attempt to kiss in Jak 3, but instead, Jak is the one who interrupts a kiss between Daxter and Tess. Jak and Keira finally kiss at the end of Jak X: Combat Racing, when Daxter interrupts them again, but says then, "Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!" At the end of The Lost Frontier Jak and Keira share an onscreen kiss after first being interrupted by Daxter. (Keira more or less jumps Jak doing it) It is assumed that Keira does have feelings for Jak, and she becomes evidently jealous when Daxter mentions about Jak being with other people. One notable example is after the Class 3 race, where Keira and Ashelin break into a catfight (with only few words spoken). The Lost Frontier In The Lost Frontier Keira will go on a quest with Jak to become a Sage . She gets a new bob haircut too. She acts as the copilot in Jak's ship. Trivia * Keira has appeared in every game, but for a very short time in Daxter. * In Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, Keira is played by Anna Garduno, but starting with Jak 3, Keira is played by Tara Strong. Keira's build is also changed. Category:Keira has also made an appearance on the cover of a Magazine in a Christmas outfit, though that pic may have been lost in time. Etimology Like the most part of character's names, Kiera's name spawns from the ordinary Kira. Category:Characters